Duane and Chris: The Rivaly Begins
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 11 "Duane and Chris: The Rivalry Begins Shannon and Duane are talking about the American Horror Story Episode, She was hype that they song a Lana Del Ray song, she really likes her. Duane loved how they song a Nirvana song. Tony always forget to watch it. And Tony was bitching about his bitch mom being a bitch. Chris and Dylan were laughing at the terrible stuff that Tony was saying about his mom. Survivor is starting of course Duane already saw it when it aired on Wednesday, but Tony always begs Duane to reveal who goes home. Everyone is hype over the new survivor episode of course Duane took a nice picture for memories. Tia and Duane talks again at the liabary, Duane is trying to focus also to make sure he gets work done. They are talking about people in their class, like Julia, she talks too much along with keristen. Duane saw Vince at lunch, Duane told him that Julia hates him because she told him. Not to take gun control. Vince told Duane that he doesn’t care, and he said that it would have been taken anyway before it was her turn to pick a topic. Duane visits the table that Kevyn sits at with Tia, Nate, Dave and Lil Ty. Tia tells Duane she saw him walking home and try to throw a rock at him to get his attention. Duane looked really surprised that she’d do that. They made sure that they would meet up so they can walk together. Duane went back to his table to make fun of his friends on snap chat with crazy edits and captions. Morgan is with Duane singing “666 party with the devil bitch” Duane thought that was cool and asked her where is that from. She said it’s by Atilla. At the end of class, Austin sees this girl who is in Duane’s math class, her name is Jahar (pronounce Ha-jar) she has long dark hair pretty eyes and eye lashes. She usually waits outside the classroom until the bell rings. And she also places her hand on the window in door, then Austing who is on the other side of the window, place his hand on her hand. They have this little bond going on. This happens almost everyday. Next block in psychology class, Duane, Tony, Dylan and Chris are all good friends, they have funny conversation, and say crazy things. Duane decided to get snap chat pics with Chris and Dylan. Duane, Tony and Shanon all exchange numbers The next day, Julia is bitching about Vince, she hates Vince for stealing her topic calling him names, which makes Duane laugh. Duane feels confident about this paper, same with Conner, he feels that these topics are really easy and is meant to make the project easy for the students. Austin tells Duane that he has a crush on Hajar. Duane to.d him to ask for her number. Like kinda a month ago Duane met up with Austin walking home, he told him he always thought Jajar was pretty back then, then he asked DuNe the directions for Game Stop from the school since he’s a gamer. In psychology, Chris started to get annoyed with Duane, he tells Duane he don’t want to be on his snap chat and is telling to stop taking pictures of him. Duane had took a picture of his face close up and colored dark yellow hair in with make up with a caption saying “Drag Chris”. Dylan thought it was kinda funny. Chris didn’t want him posting it, but DuNe did it anyway. Which Pissed off Chris. Lately Duane has been acting like Morgan showing people crazy and nasty pictures. Shannon looks at a picture wand just say “why”. Tony would laugh at them, same with Dylan because he acts kookoo in the head and Chris would be like Shannon and be like, “what the fcuk”. Chris take things to the extreme sometimes and over exaggerate. It’s October, and some people feels annoyed about Duane’s behavior when it comes to snapping pictures with edits and captions. Brian showed Suane that he has been so annoyed with him during lunch, didn’t really have too much to say about the pictures, but had this annoyed look on his face. Another day, Chris kinda snaps at Duane, and Duane defends his self. Duane have t been snapping Chris before of what he have said.